Prince Charming to the Rescue: A Modern Fairy Tale
by julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sam's current teammates think their love story is like a Fairy Tale. So why are their former teammates such a nightmare? Written for Blam Week 2016. Not Kurt, or Old New Directions, friendly. Mike and Finn OK.


Blaine and Sam had been a couple for two weeks but had only started telling people about it three days ago. Blaine had thought people might have been surprised, but neither he nor Sam had been prepared for their 'friends' to completely lose their minds.

At first everything was fine. All of the new New Directions said that they had seen it coming for a while. Brittany had no issues with Blam becoming boyfriends even though she and Sam had only broken-up two weeks prior to Blaine and Sam coming together. She said the boys were a 'Modern Day Fairy Tale'. Blaine was the Prince Charming that, the Knight in Shining Armor, Sam saved from being sad. Mike also knew since he was in town for his dad's birthday. He and Finn were the only old New Directions that knew.

There were two things that Blaine worried about. The first was the notorious McKinley bullies, even though he and Sam were not announcing their relationship to anyone beyond their parents and fellow Glee Club members at this time. He knew Sam was still struggling with everything, but also knew, that unlike Kurt, Sam would kick anyone's ass that dared say anything. Turned out that this wasn't an issue because Sue, now that she was principal, put the fear of…well her, into all of the bullies at school so there were should not be any issues with homophobes. At least when they were at school.

Blaine's bigger concern was Kurt and what his reaction would be. Blaine knew he wasn't in love with Kurt any longer, but there were still feeling there. Also, Kurt had a way of being…well, unpredictable, so there was a good chance of some level of drama occurring. Once Kurt was told, they would inform all of their friends that weren't in Ohio. Sam was particularly anxious about telling Quinn and Mercedes.

Blaine and Sam were very conscientious about how Kurt would find out the news. The three were actually not speaking right now, so the couple went to Burt to ask him his opinion on how to handle the matter. After Burt thanked and praised the boys for making such a mature decision concerning Kurt's feelings, they all decided that Finn would tell Kurt. It wasn't like three of them were playing a game of "Not It". Everyone just thought Kurt would take the news better if it came from Finn (ok, they were totally playing "Not It" and Finn bought it).

The next day was like any other day at McKinley until it came time for Glee practice. Mr. Schue had just begun explaining that week's lesson on "Telling your personal truth" when Finn and Mike came rushing into the room and immediately found Blaine and Sam. Finn just shook his head and said "Dudes, I am so sorry."

Walking in behind Finn and Mike were Kurt and Mercedes. They were immediately followed by Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Santana, who was of course filming everything on her phone. Everyone started asking the boys questions at the same time. It got so bad that Blaine and Sam's 'friends' started yelling their questions so they could be heard over each other.

Mr. Schue, Finn and Mike tried to take control of the situation, but everything had just turned to chaos. The new New Directions had started yelling at the former members to butt out, or fuck off as the case may be. The old New Directions split their focus between 'questioning' Blaine, Sam and now Brittany (wasn't she dating Sam?) and telling the new kids to stay out of it. Blaine could only stare at the, for lack of a better term, mob in front of him because he was stunned by what was happening. However, Sam was pissed. Like really, really pissed. He grabbed Blaine's hand and drug him past the crowd and out into the hall. Brittany, Artie and Tina followed close behind.

They all watched Sam as he paced and yelled about how all of their 'friends' came back to Lima from across the country ("Across the fucking country Blaine!") just because Blam were now boyfriends. Sam was obviously freaking out and Blaine was sure that Sam would want to break-up with him because this was just too much to handle. Sam had only told his parents last Friday about the changes to their relationship and even though he loved Blaine, Sam was a long way from holding Blaine's hand as they walked to class. Blaine was willing to wait, but he didn't know if Sam would ever be entirely comfortable being his boyfriend. He knew that a relationship with these issues would never last.

All of a sudden Blaine knew exactly what to do because he, Blaine Devon Anderson, would not be going down without a fight!

"Brittany, do me a couple of favors. I need you to stay here and calm Sam down. I'm texting Mike to get him out here to help. I also need you to text all of our New Directions explaining to expect texts telling them what I need them to do. Ok, Mike is here. Britt, fill him in for me. Artie and Tina, I need you to meet me back stage in the auditorium. I'll be there in a minute. Thanks everyone."

Once everyone had their marching orders, Blaine turned to Sam "Do you trust me?

"Of course I do."

Blaine gave his boyfriend a soft kiss then said "Stay here with Mike and Britt and try to calm down. I'll meet you, and everyone else, in the auditorium in 20 minutes. I've got this. We've got this."

 **20 minutes later**

All of the new New Directions were already in the auditorium. They had answered Blaine's texts and had made sure that the stage was set up the way he wanted it. They had also managed to find two of the AV guys that worked with stage production. One went and talked to Artie about what Blaine wanted to be done with the lighting and the other would control the opening and closing of the stage curtain.

Artie and Tina had rejoined the group. They had considered watching from backstage in case Blaine needed something but there was no way that they were going to miss the reactions to what Blaine had planned.

Sam entered the auditorium, flanked by Mike and Brittany. The old New Directions, as well as Mr. Schue, followed close behind. They were all then placed into seating clusters of Sam, Mike and Mr. Schue (front and center of course), Finn and Kurt, all of the remaining boys and then all of the girls. They didn't know why they were seated this way, but it was how Blaine wanted it.

No one was really talking. They were just watching the stage, when all of the lights in the auditorium went out. A spot light immediately went to the stage as the curtain opened. Almost everyone immediately gasped with what, no who, they saw.

It was Blaine. Blaine in a full prince costume, complete with a cape and sword. He had even gelled back his hair like he used to wear it while he was with Kurt. He was every bit the Prince Charming Brittany said he was. Puck started to snicker, but Jake smacked him in the back of his head, so he stopped.

"Mr. Schue"

"Yes, Blaine."

"I would like to perform this week's assignment. I would like to 'tell my personal truth' about how I feel about what has happened here today. "

"Already? Ok, go right ahead."

Everyone was confused as they watched the spotlight follow Blaine to a piano that was on the stage. As he sat at the bench, he flared back the cape for dramatic effect and then just started slowly tickling the piano keys. "I would like to not only dedicate this to my 'Knight in Shining Armor' but to my friends as well. I hope this expresses to you exactly how I feel right now." Once Blaine stopped speaking and started playing the opening notes of his song, the lighting changed. The spotlight was gone and in its place was soft lighting that seemed to stream down from the ceiling. It gave the stage, as well as Blaine, a certain glow and for the first time everyone could see the total setting. Blaine, and the piano, were in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by flowers and a few trees. It was very ethereal. It was just like a Fairy Tale.

When Blaine started singing, everyone just looked at each other (except for Sam, who could not take his eyes off of Blaine). Most of them had _heard_ the song before, but they didn't really _know_ the song so they were confused why Blaine chose it. The two exceptions to this were Mike and Mr. Schue. They were both big fans of not only the song but the album it was from. They smiled at each other when they realized that Blaine was about to reach the chorus and how that would explain everything.

 _How deep is your love, How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

While Blaine was singing those words, Mike looked around the auditorium to see if Blaine's message had gotten through.

Artie, Jake and Ryder were all staring at Puck, who had his hands raised in surrender. He had gotten the message.

Somehow the girls had gotten a box of tissues and Kitty was passing them around. Unique, Quinn and Mercedes (and secretly Santana) were dabbing their eyes but Rachel, Marley, Tina and Sugar were full out sobbing. Kitty and Britt tried to comfort them but it didn't seem to be working. Mike wondered if they were crying happy tears for their friends or sad tears for themselves. Mike was pretty sure that this could be the most romantic thing those girls would ever see and it wasn't for any of them. Any guy, or girl, those ladies would date in the future was screwed in the romantic gesture category because it would be damn near impossible to top this.

Finn had his hand on Kurt's arm, but it looked like it was more for comfort than to hold him down. Oh, Kurt's face showed that he was pissed off, but Mike could not figure out why. Of course, there were hundreds of times where Kurt had been pissed off and no one could figure out why. He was just glad that Kurt wasn't trying to ruin Blaine and Sam's moment.

The only person Mike couldn't figure out was Sam, but it was obvious Sam had a lot running through his mind.

Sam was completely focused on Blaine. He could not believe that Blaine had come up with all of this in just 20 minutes. And the way he had basically just told all of their friends to fuck off, well that was…Charming. However, no matter how happy he was in that moment, he was not prepared for what happened after he heard the next four lines of the song. _  
_  
 _I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall_

Those words explained the way he and Blaine loved each other perfectly. That was it. That was the moment. The moment all of Sam's doubts went away. The moment he knew that he could love Blaine openly and honestly and not give a damn about what the world thought of them.

Before the last note was finished, Sam had jumped up onto the stage to reach Blaine. Blaine barely had a chance to stand before Sam had him swept up in his arms and spun him around while kissing him passionately. Sam didn't care who saw them, but it didn't matter. The cheers and wolf whistles coming from the audience signaled that Blaine had got his point across.

When Sam put Blaine down, he brought their foreheads together and said "I thought I was the Knight in Shining Armor."

"Sam, in this relationship, sometimes it will have to be Prince Charming to the rescue. Neither of us will ever be a damsel in distress."

"I get that. I finally get that."

 _How Deep Is Your Love (Saturday Night Fever)_ : the Bee Gees 1977


End file.
